


Loosing Never Felt So Much like Winning

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, TAZ Balance AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: My headcanon/mini fic on who the MI6 crew would be in the Balance universe.
Relationships: Felix Leiter/Eve Moneypenny
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Loosing Never Felt So Much like Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and Cas should also get some credit for the basis of this since we were chatting on discord about it. Though I’m not sure I remembered our exact mappings.

The Twins. 

Q and R weren't strictly related, but everyone called them twins. They shared the same outdated fashion sense of cardigans with slacks, they had the same black frame glasses, and they were practically attached at the hip. The chaos twins of engineering and chemistry could and often would make impossible inventions. R specialised in explosives while Q took scraps and turned them into mechanical wonders. 

The Lover. 

Felix Leiter loved. He was filled with a joy for living. Every new creature was a wonder. Each new day provided a new opportunity to help someone out. He gave small gifts to show his friends how much he appreciated them and he didn’t know what to give Eve. He gave her flowers, and books, and knives but he didn’t know if he would ever be brave enough to give her a kiss. 

The Protector. 

James Bond still wasn’t sure why he agreed to go on this interdimensional mission. There had been no indication that they would survive the egress from their dimension. It was more of a scientific mission anyway. Why did they need a hired gun? Just in case. Just in case their destination was hostile. And who was he kidding? His life was lacking adventure and this was the biggest one on the books. 

The Lonely Journal Keeper. 

Olivia Mansfield documented everything. On her tablet, in a notebook, scribbled pen on her arm when she was desperate. She wanted to record everything. If she had the records, she could run the numbers. And that’s what she really loved. Any problem could be solved with enough data and good statistics so she needed to collect as much data as she could. 

The Peacemaker. 

Dr Eve Moneypenny wasn’t a traditional medic. She didn’t use her training to heal as often as she used her training to know exactly where to stab the enemy. Or where to apply pressure to get Alec to hand over the twenty bucks he owed her. Sometimes words weren’t as good as a strategic pinch to achieve peace. When she wasn’t busy, she could still heal her shipmates. 

  
  


The Wordless One. 

Bill Tanner was a man of few words. He didn’t need them most of the time. Primarily he worked behind the scenes to organise equipment, people, and schedules. If it looked like an easy job then it was a job well done. He was also a fantastic pilot. The Planar Institute had tasked him with hiring people for the mission and he started by hiring himself as the pilot. He then hired Q to build the best spacecraft and of course R came too. 

  
  


It was a ruthless calculation when Olivia erased their memories. It hurt to see her friends, especially James, when they realised what she had done. She knew R and Q would do something drastic when they realised, but she hadn’t known they would do that. Left behind, he was not whole. But it was Bill, who had given himself entirely to the mission, who was left a shell. She kept him at her side to look after him, a reminder of what she had sacrificed. 

R and Felix were lost in the world and as far as she knew, they were actively working against her. 

Eve, Q, and James came together on their own. The old trio had bonds beyond memory, it seemed. She hired them to help her and sometimes she could believe things hadn’t changed. 

When the apocalypse came it was Q who was the most angry. His slow to boil temper was out in full force and if R hadn’t chosen that moment to reappear, shs thinks she might’ve died at his hands. James and Eve understood her cold logic even if they didn’t like it. Bill worked hard during the battle, shouting orders and flying the ship with impossible precision, but afterwards he captained a ship on the high seas and only wrote to her on Candlenights. 

Felix also stayed distant, but he forgave her quickly. He had had many years to come to terms with what happened and he still loved his friend. R also forgave her, but on bad nights she was still bitter. 

Was it worth it? Maybe. They saved the world. They made new friends amd a new home. But the original seven were never as close as they were during their century of travel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Phoenix Fire Gauntlet - R  
> Temporal Chalice - Tanner  
> Philosopher’s Stone - Q  
> Animus Bell - Eve  
> Bulwark Staff - Felix  
> Oculus - James  
> Gaia Sash - M


End file.
